


Glimpse into the future they earned (FE Gift Exchange)

by 017Bluefield



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: Robin falls into an old habit again, and Tiki gets a small new reason to love him.(for Gaius on the FE-Literature Discord server)
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Glimpse into the future they earned (FE Gift Exchange)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if any of this seems OOC; my _FEA_ is a little rusty.

"Heeey, Sleepy-Tiki… Heeeeey, Sleepy-Tikiwiki…"

Slowly, the manakete's eyelids slid open to the whispers. "Mmmmm…" She lifted her head off of the downy pillow to find her beloved Robin still beside her. The tactician of Ylisse, fast asleep on her right.

Yes… She and Robin were together now. The war was ended. If perhaps for a fraction of her lifespan, all was right in the world again.

 _Talking in your sleep again, are we?_ she thought with a smile. _It sounds like you're dreaming happier dreams now._

After felling Validar, Robin was finally free to tell her about the nightmares he'd been suffering from. The one that she often found him pleading to no one to make stop, his voice wavering from his state on unconsciousness. The premonition of one friend puppeteered to kill another. It was a fine irony that to avert that future, to prevent Lucina and her company's future wouldn't happen again, the premonition had to play out in reality.

…on the surface, at least. It had to be a harrowing experience, to not know for a certainty whether Chrom was alive or dead. Not knowing if you held back enough…

Tiki streched her left hand out to caress Robin's cheek, only to hesitate. Among other things, she couldn't bring herself to disturb him now.

"…Sleepy-Tikiwiki…" he breathed again. "It's already…noontime, love…"

Tiki's heart pounds in her chest, filling with a joy and an amusement newfound. "Is…that what you called me earlier, dearest?" she whispered in return. "'Sleepy-Tikiwiki'?"

Something about that made her fall that much further in love with him just then.

* * *

When Robin woke up, he found his wife fondly watching him, already dressed.

"Ah… Did I drift off again, love?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

Tiki nodded. "Mm-hmm. And talking in your sleep again, I might add."

"Oh dear… What was I talking about this time?"

The manakete chuckled. "Nothing dreadful enough to stick in your mind, so that's a good thing. You were actually sleep-telling me to go to sleep!"

That took Robin aback. "Me, telling you to go to bed…? Oh _gods,_ that's embarrassing…" he groaned, burying his head under the sheets.

Smiling, Naga's Voice walked over and gently patted his head. "Come now, love, we have a long day ahead of us today."

"Right, of course…" After a moment, Robin set the sheets back down and climbed out of bed himself, to get ready for what may come today.

* * *

Only as the sun set that long day did Tiki decide to tell her love what he called her that time. But that's…a story of its own, for another time.


End file.
